


My Love is Deep

by FailSafePrime



Series: We Will Face it All Together [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Established Relationship, FieldAgent!Q, James And Q are married, James is a Badass, M/M, Q is a Double-Oh Agent, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailSafePrime/pseuds/FailSafePrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before marrying, James and Quinn (Q) are honest with each other about working for MI6. Now they're on their honeymoon. They should have known that nothing would be simple when two Double-Ohs leave the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Love is Deep

**Author's Note:**

> AU for [When the Sky Falls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1295962). 
> 
> Inspired by [this picture](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10201383636980802&set=gm.296818107142848&type=1&theater) from the 00Q group on facebook

~*~

James should have known better than to leave England after the supreme cock-up that had been Chile, but the temptation of making love to his husband against the backdrop of the Aegean Sea had been too much to resist.

And that was how nine months after their wedding, James and Quinn ended up celebrating a long postponed honeymoon in a hut on the beach. In the mornings, they swam in water still warm despite the lateness of the year. Sometimes they did not rise until midday, spending hours making love and mapping the scars and history between them or simply indulging in horseplay.

It was a curious routine. Everyday they ate fish fresh off the fire or from the pan that had been pulled out of the water that same day. Some nights, they went down to the shack just down the beach that served as the local bar for a drink. James could almost believe that they had never done anything else nor would they ever do anything else.

And then two weeks into their honeymoon, they put on proper clothes and went to town. That was when it all went to hell.

Perhaps it was coincidence that James and Quinn had been on a grocery run when they literally stumbled across men out for their blood. Or at least just James's blood. Either way, it was fortunate they were both Double-Ohs. Any lesser men would have been killed.

"Who the hell did you piss off now, James?" Quinn asked as he shot another one of their pursuers with a semi-auto he'd purloined off the body of a fallen grunt.

"At least we can claim most eventful anniversary in the Mediterranean," James chuckled as he killed the last of the pursuers.

"Eventful? What happened to romantic?"

"Darling, aren't we doing both?"

"James, my idea of romantic does not involve being shot at during my honeymoon!"

James's smile was unrepentant, "Very well, darling, we'll relocate. With luck, there won't be anymore people shooting at us."

Quinn scoffed. "When in the course of either of our careers as Double-Ohs have we ever had luck on our side?" 

James's smile turned tender and a little but rueful, "I'll make it up to you."

"I know you will," Quinn brushed a kiss to the corner of James's mouth, "Now let's go before law enforcement arrives."

~*~

The two arrived at the hut they were staying in to find Alec sitting at the table, idly cleaning his gun.

"The two of you are late," Alec said drily, "though judging by your appearances, you didn't stop for a quickie."

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, "Not to say it isn't good to see you..."

"Q Branch fucked up," Alec said, "Though it was also partially my fault. When I was sent to Kazahstan, I asked Boothroyd to arrange your honeymoon. Then 009 managed to put MI6 into a tizzy for two weeks and Boothroyd gave the job to a tech who used James's ID to book everything... Turns out it was the same ID that was used in the Chile mission."

"Where I killed the mark and then some," James growled.

"Not quite," Alec said, "Someone missed that Carlos Mejia had a twin brother. Luis Mejia was a civilian who had no idea what his brother was doing for a living."

"And I killed him instead of the mark," James's voice was level.

Alec inclined his head. "He's tracked you here and wants you dead."

"How the hell did Q Branch miss something like a twin brother?!" Quinn demanded.

"No idea," Alec responded and nodded toward the bag he'd dropped on the bed, "But the two of you should leave Greece. I've arranged for you to head up to Italy. I'll deal with Mejia. Enjoy your honeymoon."

"You know me better than that, Alec," James growled.

Quinn rolled his eyes, "I could have married a civilian, but no~ I had to marry a Double-Oh. James, you are aware that the only weapons we have are the knives in the kitchen?"

"Oh, ye of little faith," Alec chuckled, "Actually look in the bag before you snark, yeah?"

James upended the contents of the bag onto the bed and Quinn facepalmed. "James, what would have you done if there had been explosives in there?"

James blinked innocently at his husband. "Run away?"

Alec snorted. "Run away he says. As if he'd know before the damn thing blew up."

"There are actually explosives in there?!" Quinn cried as he dragged James away from the bed.

"Yes," Alec shrugged, "About six exploding pens."

"Why didn't you say so! James could have armed them by accident when he dumped the contents of the bag!"

James cupped Quinn's face in his hands. "Calm down, Quinn. Boothroyd would never send us something that shoddily made. Breathe, darling."

Quinn glared furiously and sighed. "Fine. But _I'll_ be the voice in your ear for this. If Q Branch can miss a twin brother, then they're bound to cock this up again." He strode to the laptop bag that Alec had placed on the table and pulled out its contents. "Honestly, what sort of half witted technicians are Boothroyd hiring these days, anyway?"

"Err... Quinn?" Alec said warily, "Wouldn't it be wiser if you went to a hotel for that? The connection would be more stable."

"Don't be silly, 006," Quinn said absently, "I'm not one of those silly Q Branch techs. I don't need to be in a hotel to be able to piggyback a satellite signal. All I need is my phone."

James chuckled. "Tell me again why you're a field agent instead of whipping Q Branch into shape?"

"Sit behind a desk all day? Are you joking me? I'll get fat and lazy and next thing you know, I'll have a PA who can't remember her name from one day to the next whose only job is to kidnap my brothers' partners and bring me cake!"

"Brilliant boy," James snatched the laptop out of Quinn's hands, "Wait until we're at the hotel."

Quinn glared at his husband briefly before giving in to simple logic. "As you wish."

~*~

TBC


	2. I never want to let you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave it to the reader's imagination as to what happens in this chapter. Just know that Quinn's feelings about being kidnapped was less than impressed.

~*~

For security, the three Double-Ohs chose to have separate rooms on separate floors.

Quinn spent most of his time inside his room with only his communications with James and Alec as his connection to the outside world.

Then on their third day in Athens, Quinn vanished. James took one look at the trashed room and his face turned still and dark and disappeared into the depths of the city the next morning after he and Alec moved to a new hotel. Alec rolled his eyes and called Q-Branch. Once he'd gotten Q to start tracking James and Quinn, he settled down to wait. Alec grinned to himself as he poured himself some vodka. Knowing Quinn though, he'd get himself out of whatever mess he'd found himself in within a few hours, and knowing James, the pair of them would vanish immediately after giving Mejia hell.

He could not have known how wrong he was. No Double-Oh's luck was that good.

~*~

Quinn swam back into consciousness slowly and the first thing he knew was that his head was pounding and his arms were tied behind his back. Quinn kept his breathing even and shallow and his eyes mostly shut. He gave no indication that he was awake, not that it was needed. He peered out from under his eyelashes, moving only his eyes. So far as he could see, he was alone in a warehouse. A rough hand grabbed his hair and his head was jerked back and Quinn's eyes flew opened as he was backhanded. He resisted the urge to glare at his captor.

"Ah, you're awake," The heavy set man smiled pleasantly. "Good to see you, Mr. Bond. You've been a tricky man to catch."

"I'm afraid you have me at a bit of a disadvantage," Quinn said levelly, "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

The man's face twisted in fury, "You have some balls to claim so, Mr. Bond," he spat, "Especially since you killed my brother."

"Ah, Mr. Mejia then," Quinn allowed a corner of his lips twitch upward. This was new. He'd never been mistaken for James before. Their physical characteristics were far too different. So clearly, Q Branch was not the only group incompetent at ferreting out accurate information. Quinn, smiled serenely. "So how may I help you, Mr. Mejia?"

Carlos Mejia glowered at him. "You can die. But not before you suffer. And believe me, Mr. Bond, I'll make you suffer."

Quinn lifted his chin and looked down his nose at his captor. "By all means," he challenged, "Give it your best shot."

~*~

Four days after Quinn vanished, James found him staggering out of the depths of a warehouse. Badly beaten and in pain, Quinn still mustered the strength to give his husband a sarcastic, bloody smile.

"You're a bit late, 007," Quinn said, "I'm afraid I've stolen your kill."

James pulled his husband close, mindful of the way Quinn held his ribs. "What did they do to you?" he growled.

"A few beatings, knife marks, the usual," Quinn relaxed into his husband's hold. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm exhausted."

James buried a hand in Quinn's hair and leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I'll let Alec know to expect us. You can sleep once we get to the hotel."

Quinn painfully draped his arms around James's shoulders and leaned forward to rest his head against James's chest. "Mmhmm," he sighed and closed his eyes.

And so began the arduous task of getting a badly injured Double-Oh through the busy streets of Athens packed with tourists without being seen. But it was managed.

So this was the sight that greeted Alec when he met the pair in the loading dock behind the hotel:

James still in the same jeans with white shirt and blazer that he'd left the hotel in, looking battered and deeply unhappy as he supported Quinn, looking all the worse for wear, his arms around James's shoulders, head down, grimacing in pain. Alec couldn't tell if he was bleeding under the hoodie and the white track pants were dirty but not bloodstained.

"Quinn killed Mejia on his way out. His ribs are hurt though," James said in answer to Alec's unspoken question, "and he won't tell me what they did to him in the warehouse."

Alec nodded in understanding. If he had been in Quinn's place being interrogated about James, he wouldn't want to let James know what had been done to him either.

But Quinn was back and the threat was gone. That was the important thing.

~*~

Finite


End file.
